


Field Trip

by NaughtyLokiStories



Series: Professor Loki [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom Loki, Dom Professor Loki, F/M, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Professor Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki take a class field trip to an art museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

Sitting in the back of the bus, you watch the scenery go by; old apartment buildings giving way to run down mom and pop restaurants. This section of the city was definitely not on any tourist attractions, but your final destination was. You take a quick glance at your lover, and your professor. Loki was sitting in the front of the bus. He said it was to keep an eye on the students but you both knew that wasn’t the case. Ever since that day in his office when you finally consummated your lust for one another you haven’t been able to tolerate his presence. His very existence puts you in a tizzy; it is like he has a magical hold over you. Neither of you wanted to risk anything scandalous sitting together in the back of the bus. Well, not in public anyway. Loki loved teasing you for having a libido that matched his own. It would be half an hour before the bus reached its destination. You were ecstatic to be going to the art museum with Loki, even if it was a class field trip. It was your idea to go to the museum; but, he insisted on taking the students. 

 

***** 

Holding your tablet, you excitedly bounce on the couch sitting next to Loki. He looks at you suspiciously. You straddle his hips continuing to bounce on his lap.

“Pleeeeeese can we go can we go can we goooo?” you ask is a rush of words.

“Go where my pet?” he asks highly amused. You usually weren’t this animated unless he was having his way with you.

“To the art museum!”

“Keep bouncing and I’ll say yes to anything,” he smirks. You look down blushing deeply. It had been three months since the office incident but you still weren’t used to his open admiration for you.

“The new visiting exhibit is perfect! It—” you begin.

“That Victorian one on the Aesthetics movement?” you are a little taken aback by his comment. He is usually so engrossed in his own work he hardly ever talks to you about your own interests. It is reassuring to know that he is listening to you when he has his head buried in his paperwork.

“No dear, that was last summer. This exhibit features artifices from medieval Norse culture. It’s all the way from the University of Oslo! Like I said perfect! Can we go pleeease?” you ask him again.

He thinks for a minute nodding his head before answering, “That is indeed perfect. That would make for an excellent field trip,” you stare at him blankly.

“I do not want to go on a romantic date to my favorite museum with my hot ass professor boyfriend sounding sexy as shit while he lectures to me with a bunch of ungrateful frat boys,” you say hotly.

Loki’s smirk has turned into a mischievous grin, “I love it when you’re sassy. Maybe I could change your mind?”

“There is nothing you can say to change my mind,” you say crossing your arms defiantly.

“Who said anything about talking pet?” he takes your tablet and places it on the end table. He grabs your hips grinding ever so slightly against you. All that bouncing you had done certainly had an effect on him.

“That’s not fair!” you say. Loki knows your weakness. All he has to do is touch you and you are his, willing to do and anything for him.

His long fingers reach for your shirt gracefully pulling it off of you. Leaning forward he traces your exposed skin with his tongue causing a shiver to run down your spine. Oh Lord. You knew what you were in for. He was going to tease you into submission until he got his way. His tongue sweeps over your breast making you moan trying to further his actions.

“Impatient,” you hear him tisk. Despite his fake disapproval, you are rewarded with him freeing your breasts of their restrains. You giggle as you feel him harden against your leg. He delicately takes your nipple between his fingers before pulling it firmly towards him making you fall forward, moaning into his mouth. You run your fingers through his raven hair as you feel his hands cover yours. He leads them behind your back when you hear a click. How many fucking pairs of handcuffs does he own you wonder. You hunch over sullenly, you weren’t going to let him get what he wanted that easily.

“Sit up straight,” he commands. You ignore him and moments later you feel a powerful smack against your backside. The momentum of the strike forces you to sit up straight, your chest bouncing in the air. “You do as I say,” his hand holds your jaw in place forcing you to look him in the eye.

“Yes, Sir,” you whisper out. He lets go of your jaw only to tightly grasp your hips. He leaves no room for movement, for friction, for release. You watch as his lips fasten around your nipple as he tongues it. You moan softly encouraging him. You try thrusting your hips but Loki’s firm hold on you prevents it. He has rendered you completely immobile. You are at his mercy, just as you like it.

Your lack of movement turns you on twofold. It is the ultimate mind fuck. It brings you back to the days when Loki was just your professor who you innocently lusted over. He was ever out of your reach, you could look but you could not touch. But more importantly, you are forced to sit there and take the pleasure, take whatever Loki decides to give you. There is no escaping him. “Lokiii,” you softly moan his name. He has barely begun and already your swollen clit has that familiar dull throbbing sensation. He bites your nipple knowing what it does to you. You throw your head back moaning loudly, “Loki please touch me.”

“Only if you agree to a class field trip,” he says calmly. You remain silent, but your desire is too great to be ignored. He moves to your other nipple repeating the processes. Again you beg him to touch you yet you are met with the same ultimatum.

“I’ll consider it,” you finally break down. You just want him to touch you already.

“That’s a start pet,” he coos in your ear, “But not good enough.” You feel his hands working and tugging at your pants. With a little maneuvering, your remaining clothes fall to the floor.

He slips a finger between your slick folds. Oh fuck this is going to be torture you think to yourself. His fingers play along your folds teasing you causing you to writhe against his lap.

“You’re dripping pet. Do you like it when I withhold things from you?” he asks sincerely curious.

“Please, Loki, touch me,” you whine out, your brain too high on lust to comprehend his question.

“Like this?” he asks his thumb slowly rubbing your clit. You arch into the touch despite for more friction. “Or like this?” he asked sliding a long slender finger into your entrance. The action takes you by surprise as you began to desperately ride his finger. “Do you have something to tell me?” he asks smugly. You had no idea what he means; your brain is in no working condition. “Wouldn’t you agree that a class field trip would be better than just the two of us?” You roll your eyes both at his comment and the pleasure.

“You win,” you manage to get out trying to focus more on your release.

“Good,” he says kissing you on the lips, “I have a new proposition for you.” He removes both of his fingers from you.

“Lokiiii,” you wine out, “I was so close. I already agreed to your stupid idea. Let me come please? You wouldn’t deprive me of my release would you?” you say in your sweetest voice.

“Me? No I would never deprive you of that pet,” he said undoing his pants. “I would never deprive you of that pet,” he repeats positioning you over his cock. “But I wonder,” he says slowly entering you, “Would you?”

“What?” you are more concerned about his cock in you. He lowered you onto himself a little further, “you can either ride me as hard, and as fast and as long as you like and get your release. Or – ” He lifts you up almost off his cock, “You can go to the museum,” he says slightly lowering you onto himself again.

“WHAT,” you say darkly, “Are you making me pick between an orgasm and the museum?”

“You can’t have both pet. It’s one or the other,” he says only letting you shallowly ride him, a pleasurable reminder of what you would be forsaking.

“Why must you tease me so?” you plead with him between breaths.

“Because you like it,” he says smiling wickedly at you.

“If I had to choose,” you say Loki’s cock still in you, “I would have to say the museum. The exhibit is only there for five months. I can fuck you whenever I want,” you say defiantly. Loki thrusts himself fully into you catching you off guard. He fucks you forcefully clutching your hips preventing you from riding him. It only takes a few thrusts before you feel your stomach tighten. “Ughh Loki I’m so close,” you moan. You are just on the edge of climax when Loki suddenly pulls you off of him.

“Best you start planning that field trip pet,” he says smacking you on the ass.

That was two and a half weeks ago; he has still yet to let you come. You feel a firm hand on your knee, Loki was towering over you.

“We’re here pet,” he announces. The students had filed out of the bus and were beginning to walk up the museum steps. The two of you were alone on the bus. “What thoughts did you get lost in hum?” he asks, his hand moving under your dress slowly trailing up your thigh. You remain silent not giving him the satisfaction of how much you enjoyed their last encounter. His finger grazes your damp panties. “I thought I told you not to wear these,” he says frowning.

“Only when I’m at your house,” you remind him.

“Right,” he mutters as he starts rubbing your clit through the fabric. You shift in your seat not know where this will lead.

“Loki,” you mew. He increases his speed as you widen your legs. Your breathing quickens as he brings you to the edge yet again.

“Come along pet,” he says winking moving to exit the bus. You stand up stamping your feet in frustration. This was going to be a long day.

The two of you climb the steps joining the students in the courtyard.

A student’s voice calls out to him, “Professor L, I thought this was a classy museum why is there a statue of a dude taking a shit?”

“OH. MY. LORD!” you say not bothering to hide your dismay. “You see why I didn’t want to bring the dumbasses?” you whisper to Loki.

“Behave,” he smirks back, “You wanted to come here you tell them about it.” You glare at Loki,

“That’s The Thinker by Rodin. It was inspired by Dante,” the students stare at your blankly. “He wrote the Divine Comedy… This is Rodin’s most famous work,” you say making your way towards the museum entrance.

“Are you upset pet?” he whispers.

“I’m very, very sexually frustrated and the last thing I want is to have to deal with their ignorance,” you spit out.

“You will enjoy the day before it’s out. I promise,” he says smiling at you reassuringly. The two of you enter the museum with the students trailing in behind you. You instantly feel a little less on edge. You look down the hallway closest to you; room after room is filled with paintings, sculptures and furniture. How you would love to walk the galleries with Loki discussing the art, the philosophy, the history. Suddenly, you feel Loki’s presence next to you. He hands you your ticket motioning to the staircase. The students have begun to file down to the basement where the exhibition is housed. The two of you linger for a moment before proceeding down. Alone on the stairs Loki stops you and pins you against the wall. You feel your breath hitch as he leans in to kiss you. You shift under him giggling; he always makes you feel like such a naughty schoolgirl. You let Loki steal another kiss before starting back down the stairs. Reaching the exhibit, a relieved docent waves you over. Loki nods his head in thanks and the moment you have been waiting for arrives. 

Entering the exhibit you gasp slightly, it was magnificent. You resist the urge to run around wildly trying to take is as much as you can; but it would have been far too overwhelming, there were rooms upon rooms to explore. Loki too seems to be struck by the exhibit. To you, he is almost more interesting to examine than the artifacts. He silently walks from piece to piece at a languid pace. You catch him smiling at a few of the artifacts, even chuckling at one. There are others though were Loki has almost a sorrowful look, as if the very item conjures up painful memories. Loki has never discussed his life with you previous to him joining the faculty at the university. Nor do you think it is your place to pry. You figure if Loki wants to tell you something he will do it in his own time.

He walks over to you smiling, “There is a miniature of me in stone over there. It is highly amusing.”

“I shall be sure to offer it a sacrifice. Wouldn’t want to offend the God of Mischief,” you say cautiously.

“I’ll gladly take what’s between your legs,” he whispers to you.

“Loki!” you scold him.

“What do you expect from the God of Mischief?” he winks at you. You roll your eyes; since dating him Loki has begun to refer to himself as the God of Mischief. You think it cute how he is so proud of his Scandinavian heritage. And when he discovered your own Scandinavian roots he spent a solid month researching the various family names. He has promised to take you to Norway and Sweden over the summer to peer over the historical genealogy records. You are still trying to figure out just how exactly you are going to tell your parents the professor you are sleeping with wants to whisk you away for the summer for some “historical research.”

Loki gathers the students around him. You overhear him say he will lecture on the key pieces in the exhibit which shouldn’t take more than ninety minutes.

“Can we see the rest of the museum?” a girl in the front asks.

“Certainly, I don’t see why not,” he says.

“Will you guide us through it too?” she asks hopefully.

“I’m afraid my expertise lies here. But perhaps our assistant would be so kind?” he says with a smile that melts your heart. Truth be told you did feel terrible about your shortness with the student in the courtyard. You know you shouldn’t have snapped at them like that.

“I can lead you around the rest of the basement. That’s the antiquities and the ceramics room. Beyond that… I know a handful of the more famous paintings here but I think a docent would be more beneficial than I past the basement,” you say. The girl looks at her friend excitedly as they chat and make plans. Loki began his lecture on the nearest object to him. You close your eyes listening to him speak. You weren’t paying attention to what he said, but how he said it. His tone, his inflection, his diction. The very sound of his voice arouses you and has often been enough to send you over the edge, much to Loki’s delight.

The class moves to the second room as another wave of awe hits you. There were even more artifices in the room for you to explore. Again you observe each of the objects carefully studying them while getting lost in Loki’s voice. You only whish Loki was next to you with his arm around your waist whispering in your ear. You sigh to yourself watching him. He was in his element here, in front of a crowd of people all eyes on him. You watch the way he struts from one side of the room to the other loving the power trip.

All too soon you enter the last gallery, had it been ninety minutes already? Where did the time go? A sense of melancholy overwhelms you; your time with him in the museum was almost up. But that sadness is wiped away when you lay your eyes on the final artifact. It is a recreation of an entire Viking longboat. It is an impressive sight, fully ninety eight feet long. You watch Loki run his hand along the railing almost caressing the wood. You never thought you would be jealous of a boat. “These boats conquered the world,” you hear him mutter absentmindedly. He goes on to answer various questions the students have about the boat. It was by far the favorite of all the pieces they had looked at. 

After some time, Loki checks his watch, “You’re free to go. I’ll see everyone next week.” Most of the students quickly leave heading for the museum café and gift shop, but five students remain.

“Can we see the rest of the basement now?” the same girl as before asks.

You smile at them, and at Loki, “Follow me.” You lead them out of the gallery and down a hallway. The hallway is lined with artifacts from ancient Mesopotamia, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece, and ancient Rome. You quickly take stock of all the pieces trying to decide which ones to tell them about. Thankfully the students choose for you.

“What is that one there?” the only boy asks. “What is Etruscan?”

“Excellent question. The Etruscans were the fore runners of the Romans. They were the native Italians before the Romans conquered everything,” you explain.

“What differs in their culture then?” Loki’s voice startles you. You hadn’t expected him to take an interest and tag along on this impromptu tour.

“Take this Etruscan bronze sculpture,” you say gesturing to the artifact. The students crowd around to get a better look. “First off, the very fact that it is bronze makes it Etruscan. Romans worked exclusively with marble. Secondly, look how highly stylized it is,” you continue.

“What do you mean?” a girl asks.

“The hair, see how it’s coiled. And the face how the features are almost cartoony. But the clothes! See how they lay on the body, so stiffly? There is no movement with the clothing,” you walk to the other side of the small hallway. “Now this! This is a beautiful example of a Roman sculpture,” you say excitedly.

“How can you tell it looks exactly like the one next to it.”

You look at Loki with a raised eyebrow, “No. That’s a Hellenistic Greek statue. Completely different.” He looks at you skeptically. “I will explain everything, don’t fret,” you tease. “This Roman statue see how it is much more realistic then the Etruscan one? See how the clothes drape the body, even hug and caress the body. See how the stature has movement,” you say. You stifle a laugh when you see the students heads go from left to right to left to right again comparing the two statues. You hear a few “Ohhs” among the students.

Loki draws your attention back to the Greek statue, “Explain.” You had no idea Loki would be so interested in ancient sculptures, he was asking more questions than the students.

“Even the Roman statue is stylized,” you start.

“But I thought you just said –” One of the girls starts as you hold up your hands in defense.

“Do most people look like this? A chiseled body, flat stomach, toned muscles, high cheek bones, strong jaw,” you ask. A murmur of “nos” meet you when you catch Loki winking at you. You bite your tongue to keep from smirking. “All Roman statues feature the ideal form, male or female. Romans worshiped perfection, and that’s all you see in their statues. Now this Greek one, what do you see?” you ask. The students scrutinize the Greek Statue.

“He looks upset,” a girl says.

“Exactly. It is that expression of emotion that makes this Greek, specifically Hellenistic Greek. Prior to that time period Greek statues were emotionless as well. See how the Roman one is stoic and emotionless?” you point back to the Roman statue.

“So that is the difference between Greek and Roman statuary? Emotion?” Loki clarifies for the student.

“Well that and Roman statues aren’t free standing,” you pause chuckling, “The Greeks ultimate fuck you to the Romans.” That comment earns you a wide grin form Loki and a few giggles from the students.

You sigh dramatically, “When the Romans conquered the Greeks, their culture was still very much well alive and kicking. The Romans were obsessed with Greek statuaries, they thought they were gorgeous. They wanted to import as many Greek statues as they could, but there was a problem.”

“They wouldn’t let them?” the boy guesses.

“Oh no they let them. The Romans were importing hundred of statues a day. But it became too expensive. So the Romans started to make their own sculptures in the Greek style; only, they couldn’t figure out how to make them free standing. And the Greeks refused to give up their secret. So, every Roman statue has something at the base of the statue supporting the statues weight. They never figured out how to make the statue stand on its own without falling over.” you explain. You can see the students do not understand what you mean. You point to a student, “Google image Emperor Augustus statue. That’s the best example.” After a few moments everyone is crowded around the student’s phone looking at the statue. “See that cupid at the bottom? That’s not because Augustus was supposedly a descendent from Aphrodite as what most Romans believed. It’s because the Roman sculptures never figured out how to make a statue without some kind of support,” you say.

The boy looks up from the phone, “You should totally teach this.” You chuckle, “No, no. I think Professor Wilde does a fine job in the Classics and Antiquities department.”

“Then Professor L should let you lecture more,” a girl chimes in.

“Indeed,” you hear Loki say.

You feel yourself blush with pride, “Any other questions, comments, concerns?” the students remain silent looking at one another.

“I think we’re all pretty tired. I’m ready to go home,” one of the students says. The other four nod their heads in agreement.

“Have a good afternoon,” Loki says with a wave. The students thank you for the small tour as they scurry up the stairs. You are finally alone with Loki.

“Should we get going as well?” you ask starting for the stairs. You don’t get far as Loki grabs your hand pulling you back towards him.

“So soon? I though you wanted to explore the museum with me?” he asks feigning to be hurt.

“Can we,” you ask hopefully. He links arms with you leading you over to the stairs. You are beside yourself with excitement. You never considered splitting the day between the field trip and a romantic date. Once you are up the stairs you are back in the main entrance with galleries on either side of you. You pull Loki over to the right guiding him to the first gallery. It is an expansive room filled with twenty six paintings and busts.

“How many rooms are there?” Loki asks you.

“Fourteen,” you answer.

“We are going to be here until closing aren’t we?” Loki asks.

“Yep,” you answer smiling. The two of you began to stroll around the room looking at the painting. The two of you make conversation but you can’t tell if Loki is actually enjoying himself. There is no trace of the humor or enjoyment he had when he was in the Norse exhibit. You have a feeling he is only walking the gallery to indulge you making you feel terribly guilty. You don’t want him doing something he doesn’t enjoy just to please you. Perhaps after one more gallery you would suggest leaving.

Walking into the second gallery you are now far away from the main entry and from prying eyes. You have noticed the lack of security and think it strange, but sum it up to it because a weekday. You are going to make a comment to Loki about it when you feel his arms around your waist. What is he up to you wonder; but, then you feel his lips upon your neck.

“I had no idea you were so knowledgeable in antiquities. Quite the aphrodisiac,” he says kissing down your neck. You try stuttering out a response but fail when Loki moves to your shoulders. He bites down hard on your tender flesh causing you to gasp loudly. He covers your mouth with his hand, “Shhh. You wouldn’t want the guard to come looking would you?” he begins to snake his hand up to your breast but you somehow manage to wiggle away from him. You turn to look at him; your face flushed from the sudden arousal.

“Loki we are in public!” you whisper.

“So?” he questions shrugging his shoulders. You bite your lip at the prospect. How far is he willing to go, you wonder, your curiosity getting the better of you. You admit, the thought of Loki taking you in public for anyone to see was a turn on but… you did have your morals… unless perhaps Loki was persistent enough… 

You smirk at him pretending to ignore his question continuing to look at the gallery. Well, pretending to look at the gallery. Loki had suddenly become much more interesting to observe. You could feel the tension in the air change; the two of you were now doing a sort of dance. You were a few steps in front of him. Whenever he got too close to you, you would move on to the next picture. You could have sworn you heard him growling. Entering into the next gallery, Loki is only paces behind you. This is the first time you have ever really denied him of anything. It is your little way of getting back at him for not allowing you to come over the past few weeks. You turn taking a quick glance at him. He is positively glaring at you, the look cuts right through you. You increase your distance from him. The hair on the back of your neck rises; it almost feels as if you are being stalked. This was certainly not the kind of field trip you were expecting. You are now half way around the room without taking in any of the paintings. You stop momentarily to ponder your next move, the next gallery was just a doorsill away from you. You turn looking for Loki but he has vanished. You step into the adjacent gallery scanning for Loki, but again nothing.

Suddenly Loki’s hands are on you from behind. You gasp in surprise as he begins to openly fondle you. One hand slides under your top from above, the other beneath your dress. His hand caresses your inner thigh as the other teases your nipple.

“Do you know this painting?” you hear Loki ask.

“What?” you respond confusedly.

“Do you know it?” he repeats biting you ear.

“Yes,” you moan out.

“Tell me about it pet. I do so love your intelligence,” he says. You have got to be kidding me you think.

“It’s Dutch. They are famo – ” your breath catches as he rolls you nipple sucking on your neck.

“They are famous? For what?” he asks calmly.

“They are famous for… for… fuck,” you mutter as you feel Loki’s hardened length against you. How you wish you could face him and rub yourself against him, you are going crazy at just the thought of it. You are desperate for any friction, any release.

“Try again,” he says now grinding against you.

“Famous for their, their realism,” you say as he slips his fingers under your panties into your slick folds. He holds you there, pressed up against him cupping your sex.

“What else?” he asks.

“Please Loki,” you say not even knowing what you are begging for.

“Not until you apologize.” Loki demands.

“For what?” you whine out.

“For not giving me what I want.”

“You want me to apologize for not letting you molest me in the middle of the museum?” you clarify. He nodes his head yes. You roll your eyes at him when he picks you up and carries you over to the bench in the middle of the room.

“Put me down Loki!” you demand. He complies sitting on the bench, throwing you over his knee. He forces your head down, with your ass in the air. Your chest is practically exposed for all the world to see.

“I was kind enough to bring you here. You should show me proper gratitude,” he says lifting your dress exposing your panties.

“Really Loki this is ridiculous!” you begin when you feel a smack across your backside. Was he really spanking you in the middle of a world class museum? The idea sends your head spinning. You feel him spank you again as you arch into his touch, your desire pooling in your panties. Lowering one of the straps on your top, he pulls out your breast squeezing it in time with his multiple whacks.

“Please Loki don’t do this to me,” you breath out writhing against him. He stops sitting you on his lap, you look utterly disheveled. Your hair is a tangled mess, your eyes glazed over in lust, a single breast exposed, your legs wide apart straddling his lap desperately trying to grind against him.

He chuckles at the sight of you, “Don’t do what to you pet? Drive you insane with lust?” he pulls the rest of your top down licking at your nipple. You feel your clit began to throb painfully, begging to be touched. He takes your nipple into his mouth working it with his teeth. You moan slightly as you began to grind onto his hard cock. You have no idea how Loki is staying so calm and focused through all of this. Your head is swimming in lust, you don’t even care if you get discovered and permanently banned from the museum.

“Let me fuck you, let me fuck you,” you chant over and over again. You feel him smile against your chest. Before you know it his fingers are at your clit rubbing it agonizingly slowly. “Faster,” you whisper. His pace increases at a speed that takes your breath away. All you can manage is to hold on to him and bite your lip from moaning too loud. “Almost, almost,” you whisper as you feel yourself nearing the edge. It has been weeks since your last orgasm and you know it was going to be intense. You gyrate your hips as you feel yourself about to come when suddenly Loki stops. He leaves you hanging there on the edge. It was the same thing he did to you weeks prior. Your entire body is now painfully over sensitive. You are so frustrated all you can manage is to lay your head on his shoulder. Loki fixes you up to the best of his abilities and gets you to your feet. He takes your hand to lead you to the next gallery but you remain still. Your body will simply not move.

He smirks at you, “Did I break you pet?”

“You will be the death of me!” you whimper.

“Death by pleasure, it’s not a bad way to go,” he winks at you. You take a few steps but stop, glaring at him. He looks at you questioningly.

“These panties are ruined. They are completely soaked through. I can’t wear these they’re all squishy and uncomfortable,” you complain.

“You should take them off,” Loki says darkly.

“You stay away from me God of Mischief!” you say now fully believing his self proclaimed title. Too weak to defend yourself, Loki dives under your dress. You grasp his shoulders to steady yourself. Whatever Loki is about to do you know your body will not able to withstand it. You feel his fingers run up your legs to your thighs. He removes your drenched panties sliding them to the floor. You move to step out of them but he has a firm hold on your hips. Ever so slightly, you feel his tongue brush against your clit. A tortured moan escapes you as you all but melting into him. You press his head against you through your dress silently begging him to continue. You your surprise, he does. He delicately sucks on your nub as you moan softly. He is careful not to apply too much pressure least you should accidently come. You have always loved his tongue for his elocution, now you love it for a different reason. After a few more licks from his tongue, he lets you step out of your panties coming up from under your dress. He kisses you hard on the mouth, the taste of you still on him.

He stuffs the panties into his jacket pocket, “This is my museum souvenir,” he says happily. 

Throwing his arm around your shoulders, he hugs you close motioning you to the next room. By now you had lost count of how many galleries were left. You walk up to the first picture not paying it any attention. You were trying to get your body back under control, but the feel of Loki’s mouth was still on your skin. Loki tries to make small talk about the painting as if nothing has just taken place.

You interrupt him noticing the large bulge in his pants, “Loki why don’t you let me attend to that?” you say hopefully. As much as you loved all the attention he was giving you, you craved the chance to please and satisfy him.

“You wanted to come to look at paintings, so we are looking at paintings,” he replies.

“And what if I want to look at your cock?” you ask.

He laughs out loud, “That my dear, to my knowledge, is not featured as a painting in this fine establishment.”

“I will paint it and put it in here,” you say.

He smiles at you kissing your forehead, “I think I did break your brain. You say the stupidest things when you are horny. It is very adorable.”

“I will say anything if it gets you to fuck me Professor,” you are rewarded with one of his rare moans.

“You haven’t called me that in a long time,” he realizes.

“Fuck me Professor,” you repeat pressing your full weight against him. The line seems to get under his skin.

“I love it when you beg for my cock pet,” he says rubbing himself against you. You feel his hand starting to wander under your dress. He squeezes your ass firmly before pushing a finger into you. A shudder runs down your entire body. At first you remain motionless just enjoying the feel of him inside of you; but, before long you are clenching around him trying his ride his finger. Loki removes his finger and wags it at you teasingly. You try biting at it but that only earns you another harsh slap on your backside, “Move along pet we still have more paintings to see.” 

To be honest you are getting tired of the museum, you have spent hours looking around and all it has done is give you was a severe case of sexual frustration. All you want is to go home and get laid – or get laid in the museum; but you are tired of the endless rooms, the never ending paintings.

“Loki dear I’m getting tired can we call it a day?” you ask.

“One more painting, there is one I want to see,” he says as you step into yet another gallery. You are curious to see what painting has captured Loki’s interest. He scans the room quickly looking for the artwork but fails to find it. “Where is it? I thought they had it?” he wonders out loud.

“What does it look like?” you ask.

“It’s a water scene done in blues and greens,” he says.

You point behind you, “You mean the Monet?”

Loki turns around, “Yes that’s it! You know it?” he asks happily.

“It’s arguably the most famous painting in the entire museum,” you say.

“The most famous?” Loki questions.

“Yeah, the most famous,” you repeat not sure why Loki was so stuck on it.

“Then it is perfect,” he says.

“Perfect for what?” you ask hoping he wasn’t going to try and steal it; it took up almost the entire wall. He leads you over to the massive painting. “I didn’t know you were a fan of Monet,” you say truthfully. Honestly, you do not know much about Loki outside of his academic work, he is the strong silent type.

“I’m not,” he says examining the painting.

“Then why is it perfect?” you ask.

“It’s perfect to ravage you against,” he whispers in your ear.

Before you can even comprehend what he has said, he throws you against the painting. Pressing his body weight against you, you are pinned to the canvas. He kisses you deeply as he begins to unfasten his pants.

“Loki we can’t have sex against the painting!” you say trying to talk some sense into him, you are sure it was some sort of felony.

“Why not, it won’t fall over on us will it?” he says pushing his pants to the floor.

“No, it won’t the –” you are momentarily distracted by the sight of Loki’s throbbing weeping cock. It takes every ounce of strength you have not to drop to your knees. “The entire building is earthquake proof the paintings are mounted to –” Loki cuts you off covering your mouth with his own. His tongue forces his way past your lips into your mouth. Tilting your head up you allow him greater access as his hand once again pulls your top down. Frantically you gather up your dress for the inevitable.

“I love you pet but sometimes you talk to fucking much,” he says positioning himself at your entrance.

Loki enters you shallowly at first, his length slowly making his way into you. You gasp instantly clenching around him. Pinching your nipple between his fingers he smiles pushing deeper into you as you moan low in your throat. This was a long time coming. He thrusts into you pinning you against the painting. You can feel the layers of dried paint eating into your back, but you don’t care. You only hope you don’t rub the paint off the canvas. He slams into you so hard he almost lifts you off your feet. He pants and groans heavily in your ear, only arousing you further.

By now you are clawing at his back, “Faster Loki.” With one hand on your breast, his free hand slides down to your slick folds. His long slender fingers make contact with your throbbing nub. A tortured moan escapes you as your knees buckle but Loki holds you up. Loki times his movements to be as relentless as possible. He slowly rubs your clit as he thrusts into you all the while tugging harshly at your nipples. You buck your hips desperate for more friction; you were desperate to come even if Loki still would not allow it.

“Please, please Loki. Enough teasing,” you beg of him.

He wears a smug triumph look upon his face, “I told you so.”

“Told me what?” you ask as he rubs your nub harder.

“That you would enjoy today. And you did so well putting up with the students – and myself. I think you have earned a reward pet,” he says removing himself from you. You try to take advantage of the break catching your breath but Loki has other ideas in mind for you. His hands slide around to your backside gripping it firmly. Suddenly, he lifts you off of your feet pinning you back up against the painting as you instinctively wrap your legs around him. You can feel his cock probing at your entrance. “You have been,” Loki grows entering into you, “Such a good girl,” he thrusts fully into you, “These past few weeks.” Your eyes roll into the back of your head, you know Loki is strong but you didn’t know he was this strong. You wonder how long he can last literally fucking you against the wall. “I will let you come pet,” his whisper sends chills down your spine. You had been waiting weeks for this. He slams into you as quickly and forcefully as he can. So much so that you actually feel the painting under you starting to give. You throw your head back moaning his name as he grips you tighter. “Call me Professor,” he says.

“Fuck me Professor!” you demand. Apparently you have stumbled upon one of his kinks as it drives him to fuck you harder. “Faster Professor!” You say raking your nails across his clothes back. You feel Loki falter in his pace signaling his approaching release. Finding his mouth you kiss him passionately as he fills you with his essence. Still thrusting into you he changes his stance allowing himself greater access to you. He hits you at your core as soon you too are screaming his name as your orgasm washes over you. Loki holds you there as little pleasurable aftershocks course throughout your body.

He kisses your forehead looking into your eyes, “I can see why you wanted to come here so badly.”

You manage to giggle, “This was not the field trip I was expecting.”

“Indeed,” says Loki. Holding you there against him, a realization dawns on him, “We shall have to come back to explore the other side of the museum.”

“I look forward to it Professor,” you say smiling.


End file.
